


Дорога, что привела нас домой

by saerna



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Domestic, Grief/Mourning, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saerna/pseuds/saerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как Бильбо покинул Эребор. За это время он обустроился в Бэг-Энде, подрастерял былое уважение соседей и приобрел племянника.<br/>Бильбо распрощался с приключениями ради тишины и покоя уютной хоббичьей норы и заботы о ребенке. Но, быть может, на этот раз приключения сами постучатся к нему в дверь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Road Delivered Us Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679152) by [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe). 



> Спасибо, Ural Lynx, без тебя этого перевода не было бы!

Одной из самых приятных особенностей Бэг-Энда, о которых так дальновидно распорядился при строительстве отец Бильбо, было то, что ни одна спальня не выходила окнами на восток. Хотя рассветы были чудо как хороши — выплывающее из-за холмов ослепительно яркое солнце окрашивало небо в поистине великолепные оттенки и заливало Шир теплым сиянием. Что там ни говори, а Бильбо мог оценить их красоту и иногда специально просыпался пораньше, чтобы застать тихое приближение утра и выкурить трубочку под пение птиц и редкие далекие крики петухов. Но случалось такое, прямо сказать, нечасто.

А кроме этих редких случаев, Бильбо не прочь был встречать утро как и подобает любому хоббиту — если для завтрака было еще слишком рано, значит, рано было просыпаться и вылезать из постели. Однако порядки это немного изменились с тех самых пор, как в доме Бильбо поселился тот, кто их совершенно не придерживался.

 Это утро для Бильбо началось со странного чувства, упорно тянувшего его сознание из крепких объятий сна на поверхность к границе бодрствования, — чувства, что за ним наблюдают. Бильбо невольно поблагодарил полученную за время путешествия с гномами привычку, которая ни за что не позволила ему проспать ощущение на себе чужого взгляда. Некоторое время он, погруженный в сладкую дрему, еще мог сопротивляться, но знал, что в конце концов сдастся и откроет глаза.

И увидит перед собой маленькое личико с уставившимися на него огромными внимательными голубыми глазами. Бильбо сонно повел бровью, и на губах Фродо затеплилась яркая, как еще не наступивший рассвет, улыбка.

— Доброе утро, дядя Бильбо! — радостно поприветствовал его Фродо, подпрыгивая так, что кровать заходила ходуном. Бильбо поворчал для порядка, но ругать мальчика не стал. Первое время он вообще отчаялся когда-нибудь снова увидеть эту улыбку, такая глубокая скорбь овладела маленьким Фродо.

Но сейчас, спустя несколько месяцев, Фродо постепенно вновь становился тем мальчуганом, которого Бильбо помнил по семейным сборищам, милым и проказливым, и, что часто бывало с маленькими хоббитами, вечно голодным.

— Доброе утро, — буркнул Бильбо, но Фродо, похоже, не заметил его недовольного тона и широко улыбался, глядя на дядю. Хотя, если уж быть точным, Бильбо приходился ему троюродным братом, но в первый же день пребывания мальчика в Бэг-Энде подумал, что в таком дальнем родстве Фродо не найдет утешения, и решил это исправить. Бильбо никогда не заменил бы Фродо отца, но мог стать мальчику заботливым любящем дядюшкой, тем более что двоюродных и троюродных братьев у того было с избытком. — А теперь ты, наверное, захочешь позавтракать?

— Да! Да! — вскричал Фродо, прыгая на матрасе так, что Бильбо на миг показалось, будто он снова сплавляется по бурной реке, и на этот раз даже не в бочке. Он протестующе застонал, и Фродо тут же прекратил веселье и обеспокоенно заглянул ему в глаза. — Я же тебя не разбудил, дядя Бильбо? — потупившись, спросил он, и Бильбо мысленно помянул парой ласковых Лобелию за все, что она успела наговорить мальчику, пока тот несколько недель жил у Саквиль-Бэггинзов.

Если бы Примула только могла, она явилась к бы Лобелии с того света и оттаскала бы грымзу за волосы, но вместо нее пришлось Бильбо по мере сил успокаивать маленького Фродо и уверять, что его присутствие в доме ничуть не тяготит Бильбо и что не стоит принимать близко к сердцу всякую чепуху.

— Конечно же, нет! — твердо ответил Бильбо, решительно скинув с себя одеяло и стараясь ни на мгновение не показать, как ему жаль расставаться с его теплом. — Я давным-давно проснулся и все ждал, когда же ты придешь!

— Что-то не похоже, чтобы ты давно проснулся, — засомневался было Фродо, но вновь зарождающееся веселье пересилило подозрения.

— И кому же ты доверяешь больше — мне или тому, что видишь? — спросил Бильбо и указал пальцем на свои широко распахнутые глаза. — Никогда не доверяй своим глазам, Фродо, мой мальчик, — заведут тебя на край света, не воротишься.

Фродо тут же захихикал, позабыв о сомнениях, и в ожидании, пока Бильбо наденет халат, принялся нетерпеливо раскачиваться с пятки на носок.

— Но если я не буду доверять своим глазам, то стану спотыкаться о мебель, и как же мне тогда быть?

— Мудрое замечание, — рассмеялся Бильбо, выходя из спальни вслед за племянником. — Что ж, тогда доверься своим ногам и моему слову. А теперь идем-ка на кухню. Думаю, сегодня прекрасное утро, чтобы позавтракать овсяным печеньем и сосисками.

Полный ликования детский вопль заставил Бильбо вздрогнуть, но не согнал улыбку с его лица. Что ж, пусть ему теперь не суждено было высыпаться как положено, но Фродо появился в его жизни и заполнил собой одинокую пустоту, о существовании которой Бильбо раньше даже не подозревал.

По дороге на кухню они миновали кабинет. Бильбо помедлил на мгновение, взгляд его будто сам собой упал на последнее, что он украл, еще нося звание вора и взломщика — притулившуюся у шкафа карту, тщательно оберегаемую и аккуратно вставленную в рамку.

Карту Торина.

Карта была реликвией гномьего народа, и Бильбо ни на минуту не сомневался, что не имеет на нее ни малейших прав. Ее место было в Эреборе. Карта должна была бы бережно храниться для грядущих поколений и занимать умы ученых гномьих мужей, а не стоять в рамке у какого-то невзрачного хоббита из Шира. Бильбо все это прекрасно понимал, и его страстная любовь к историческим диковинам не оправдывала воровства. И все же он прихватил карту с собой, оставил в кабинете на видном месте, и от каждого походя брошенного на нее взгляда в сердце Бильбо что-то екало, а притупившееся было чувство одиночество разгоралось с новой силой.

Бильбо ни за что бы не поверил раньше, скажи ему кто-нибудь, что он так сильно будет скучать по гномам, с их-то отвратительными застольными манерами и дикими нравами! Он решил покинуть Эребор потому, что его одолела нестерпимая тоска по дому, усиленная горечью утраты — Фили и Кили погибли, навсегда погасли их светлые улыбки. А Торин, израненный душой и телом, едва походил на себя прежнего. Бильбо задержался, лишь чтобы увидеть, как только-только оправившегося от ран, все еще болезненно-бледного Торина короновали венцом Короля-под-Горой.

Торин стоял у трона, величественный и статный, несгибаемый под захлестнувшей их волной ликующих гномьих выкриков. Король и его героические спутники, и Бильбо был в их числе.

И все это Бильбо оставил ради уюта и спокойствия своей скромной хоббичьей норы. Приключения для него, казалось, закончились, но сейчас, спустя несколько лет, к нему понемногу стало возвращаться это неожиданное настойчивое чувство, эта жажда вновь увидеть горы, пройти сквозь Лихолесье к Эребору… Вновь оказаться в Королевстве-под-Горой.

Бильбо покачал головой, прогоняя воспоминания, и прошел на кухню, где его с нетерпением дожидался племянник. Теперь, когда он в ответе за мальчика, путешествиям пришел конец.

К тому же Фродо порой и сам бывал куда занимательнее любого приключения.

* * *

Позавтракав и вымыв посуду, Бильбо отослал Фродо наслаждаться солнцем и свежим воздухом в компании других детей, сунув ему в карман утреннюю порцию лакомств на случай, если тот вдруг проголодается. Справившись с этими неотложными делами, Бильбо поспешил переодеться и подготовиться к предстоящей встрече с Мунго Дандерфлаффом. Небеса свидетели, он и так опаздывал, а лучший в Шире портной никогда никого не ждал, неважно, каким богатым или занимательным хоббитом был его клиент.

Бильбо надел свой второй лучший жилет — который не без помощи Мунго Дандерфлаффа обещал вскоре стать третьим — быстро и тщательно расчесал шерстку на ногах и вышел из дома. Бильбо с готовностью признавал, что потакает своим сиюминутным желаниям, и понимал, что очень скоро по Ширу прокатятся слухи о том, что он заказал у Мунго еще один жилет и, батюшки, да неужели еще и шейный платок ему в тон?

Слухи и сплетни не слишком ему досаждали. Бильбо мог распоряжаться своими сбережениями так, как считал нужным, и вместо того, чтобы раздать золото каким-нибудь дальним родственникам, которые и без того проявляли к нему излишнее внимание, будто он доживал свои дни полоумным стариком, — тратил деньги на новые жилеты.

К тому же что-то Бильбо не мог припомнить, чтобы на прошлом дне рождения, когда он раздавал своим гостям более чем щедрые подарки, кто-то так уж сильно возмущался по поводу его неразумных трат.

Бильбо глубоко вздохнул и шагнул за порог. Его внимание привлекло клацанье садовых ножниц, и вскоре он заметил Хэмфаста Гэмджи, который, весело насвистывая, подстригал кусты перед домом.

— Доброе утро! — позвал Бильбо, и Хэмфаст прервал работу, достал большой красный носовой платок и утер им пот со лба.

— Доброе, мастер Бильбо. — Хэмфаст отложил ножницы в сторону, заковылял вверх по дорожке и огорченно всплеснул руками, стоило Бильбо протянуть ему ладонь для приветствия. — Ох, ну что вы, запачкаетесь, нет-нет, у меня все руки в земле.  Не найдется у вас несколько минут? Я хотел бы перекинуться с вами парой слов.

— Конечно, — тепло ответил Бильбо. Он давно привык, что Хэмфаст ни в какую не желал звать его по имени. Каждый раз, стоило ему только заикнуться об этом, как тот чуть ли не в ужасе принимался упрямо доказывать, что, раз сад принадлежит Бильбо и Хэмфаст в нем работает, выглядело бы это крайне неподобающе. Он всегда говорил с такой святой убежденностью, что Бильбо в конце концов смирился.

А теперь Хэмфаст стоял перед ним, потупив глаза, и переминался с ноги на ногу, словно застенчивый ребенок.

— Вы же знаете, мастер Бильбо, я не любитель разносить сплетни.

Бильбо при всем желании не мог с этим согласиться. Да ящерицы трепали языком медленнее, чем Хэмфаст порой!

— О да, вы всегда казались мне крайне благоразумным хоббитом, — проговорил Бильбо. — Но, может, вы слышали какие-нибудь шепотки у меня за спиной? Что-то, чем вам просто необходимо со мной поделиться?

— Именно так, — невесело кивнул Хэмфаст. — Говорят, в Шире появились какие-то подозрительные типы. Ходят слухи, что они добрались до самого Фрогмортона.

Бильбо задумчиво приподнял брови.

— Не вижу в этом ничего странного. Путешественники то и дело проезжают через Шир, обычно по дороге в Южный удел, к табачной ферме старины Хорнблоуэра за новой партией «Старого Тоби», — посмеиваясь, сказал он.

— Все может быть, — ответил Хэмфаст, всем своим видом показывая, что согласился он из вежливости. — Да только молва ходит — очень уж они странные, эти двое путешественников, мастер Бильбо. Некоторые говорят… — Садовник залился смущенным румянцем, но все же продолжил: — Говорят, это может быть как-то связано с вами и вашими приключениями.

— Это было одно, одно приключение! — устало возопил Бильбо. — Честное слово, можно подумать, что в Шире за два года не произошло абсолютно ничего интересного, чтобы затмить собой новость о моем путешествии.

— Прощения просим, мастер Бильбо, — извинился Хэмфаст. — Да только сдается мне, нескоро народ забудет, как из Бэг-Энда поутру выезжали на пони тринадцать гномов. Ну, разве что какой-нибудь другой хоббит доведет счет до двадцати. Но вы же меня знаете, сам-то я не любитель почесать языком, — поспешил еще раз уверить он, — не то, что некоторые… Да только стоит слушку пройти…

— Как у меня отбоя не будет от внезапных посетителей, — сухо закончил Бильбо. — Что ж, придется сегодня испечь пирог побольше на случай, если ко мне заглянут любопытствующие. Спасибо, что предупредил, Хэмфаст. Может и вы с Сэмвайзом заглянете на чай? — И увидев, что садовник медлит в нерешительности, хитро добавил: — Фродо будет рад поделиться сладостями с другом, а не с каким-нибудь назойливым подлизой.

Услышав его слова, Хэмфаст гордо выпятил грудь, зардевшись от удовольствия.

— Что ж, почему бы и не зайти? Рад буду скоротать вечерок за чашечкой чая. — Хэмфаст, сощурив глаза, посмотрел на солнце. — А вы бы поторопились, мастер Бильбо, как бы вам не опоздать на встречу.

Бильбо поспешно выудил из кармана часы, глянул на циферблат и ахнул.

— Да-да, уже бегу. Буду дома к чаю! — крикнул он через плечо, резво шагая по тропинке. — Доброго утра!

Вслед его быстро удаляющимся шагам донеслось ответное пожелание столь же доброго утра, однако Бильбо сильно сомневался, что встреча с портным пройдет гладко. Мунго на весь Шир прославился своим скверным характером, и, хотя безупречное мастерство стоило вымотанных нервов, порой он бывал просто невыносим!

Бильбо всегда находил несправедливым то, что Мунго считали всего лишь своеобразным, когда как его самого прозвали чудаком. Хотя, если подумать, ремесло портного перевешивало внезапные вспышки гнева и прочие чудачества гораздо сильнее, чем сундучок тролльего золота, добытый в приключении.

Вот и теперь, стоило случиться чему-нибудь необычному, например, появлению странных проезжих путников, как все вокруг с подозрением косились на Бильбо. Такова была цена приключениям, но у Бильбо имелось достаточно средств, чтобы она не показалась чрезмерной.

К тому же Бильбо теперь заботился не только о себе, но и о Фродо. Он мысленно сделал заметку в следующий раз взять мальчика с собой, если Мунго будет в добром расположении духа и назначит новую встречу. Фродо скоро понадобятся новые штаны — мальчик рос, как трава по весне — и Бильбо не видел ни одной веской причины, почему бы не одеть его во все самое лучшее.

А сплетники Хоббитона могут засунуть сплетни себе в трубки и скурить их вместо «Старого Тоби».

* * *

 Два свежеиспеченных к чаю пирога пришлись очень кстати. Как и печенье. И банка знаменитого персикового варенья юной мисс Торнботтом. Не успел Бильбо вернуться от Мунго с новеньким жилетом умопомрачительно тонкой работы — и слегка потрепанными едкими комментариями портного нервами — как к нему тут же поспешили наведаться соседи.

Хоббиты в большинстве своем существа хоть и любопытные, но благовоспитанные, поэтому их завуалированные намеки и вопросы легко было оставить без ответа. Бильбо наливал чай, внимательно слушал гостей, а потом преспокойно спроваживал их восвояси. Очень скоро Бильбо надоело из раза в раз повторять подобную процедуру, но воспитание не позволяло ему отлынивать от обязанностей добропорядочного хозяина. Его и так считали странным, не стоило вдобавок приобретать славу нелюдимого чудака, тем более что теперь он воспитывал Фродо, и дурные слухи могли навредить мальчику.

Но каким бы дружелюбным и сердечным ни был хоббит, любого начнет мутить после дюжины чашек чая, выпитых под назойливые расспросы и экивоки. Лишь Горбадок Брендибак, хоббит в столь почтенных летах, что ему плевать было на общественное мнение, решился спросить Бильбо напрямик.

Пожилой хоббит, опираясь на крепкую трость, шаркающей походкой просеменил в Бэг-Энд, устроился за столом и с видимым удовольствием налег на пироги, напомнив Бильбо на мгновение, как однажды вечером к нему домой точно так же завалилась компания гномов. От воспоминания что-то остро кольнуло в груди, но Бильбо списал это на переизбыток выпитого чая. Не мог же он в самом деле тосковать, ведь он был дома! Однако даже время не притупило это странное, болезненное чувство, и стоило Бильбо подумать о гномах и Эреборе, тоска упрямо возвращалась и уже не желала отпускать.

Горбадок не тратил времени на пустую болтовню о погоде или о том, как поспевают ранние томаты. Старик шумно прихлебывал чай, заставляя Бильбо недовольно морщить нос, и внимательно следил за ним поверх краешка чашки не по возрасту ясным и цепким взглядом.

— Городские сплетники болтают о необычных проезжих.

— В самом деле? — рассеянно проговорил Бильбо и, несмотря на яростные протесты желудка, отпил глоток чая.

— Да, — коротко кивнул Горбадок. — Говорят, эти путешественники — гномы.

Живот Бильбо снова скрутило, но на этот раз уже не от затянувшегося чаепития.

— Боюсь, я не имею к ним ни малейшего отношения.

— Неужели? — Горбадок облизнул палец и собрал с тарелки оставшиеся от сдобы крошки. — Значит, эти двое не из ваших, а, Бэггинз?

— Нет, ну что вы, — заверил его Бильбо и потянулся за чайником. — Не откажетесь еще от чашечки?

Горбадок не отказался ни от чашечки чая, ни он печенья, и стоило ему проковылять за порог, Бильбо с силой захлопнул дверь за его спиной и для надежности запер ее на щеколду. Одно дело — быть гостеприимным хозяином, совершенно другое — расстилаться перед непрошенными гостями послушным ковриком, а с Бильбо на сегодня посетителей хватило с лихвой.

Единственной приятной компанией за чашечкой в чая в тот день стал Хэмфаст, который, придя в нору, даже по мнению Бильбо слишком долго и тщательно вытирал ноги у входа, и Сэмвайз, сынишка Хэмфаста, мальчик чуть младше Фродо. После того как Фродо поселился в Бэг-Энде, они с Сэмом стали не разлей вода, и Бильбо всячески одобрял их дружбу. Где Сэм был тих и застенчив, Фродо бурлил и вертелся волчком — мальчики прекрасно дополняли друг друга.

Разговоры Хэмфаста о ранних томатах досужей болтовней назвать было нельзя — их обоих живо интересовало садоводство, и пока они попивали сдобренный молоком чай из второго по торжественности сервиза, Бильбо получал от беседы огромное удовольствие. По крайней мере, Хэмфаст не допытывался об отношении Бильбо к необычным путешественникам!

К ужину поток любопытствующих иссяк, и Бильбо поволок зевающего Фродо мыться и спать. Лобелию хватил бы удар от того, какими грязными за день стали ноги мальчишки, но сам Бильбо не видел в детских забавах ничего дурного. Одежду можно и отстирать, а мальчика — отмыть.

Лежа в постели, Фродо попросил рассказать ему что-нибудь перед сном, и Бильбо привычно начал историю о том, как однажды давным-давно три огромных страшных тролля чуть не слопали их компанию. Честно признаться, рассказ был для ребенка немного мрачноватым, но Фродо каждый раз слушал его с упоением.

Мальчик уже тихо спал, разметав по подушке еще влажные после купания волосы, когда Бильбо подобрался к моменту появления на поляне Гэндальфа. Бильбо нежно поцеловал Фродо в лоб, поправил одеяло и выскользнул за дверь — его одолело желание записать только что поведанную историю о троллях, пустые книжные страницы будто звали пройти в кабинет и усесться за стол.

Громкий стук в дверь заставил Бильбо вздрогнуть и раздраженно вздохнуть. Посетители, да еще и на ночь глядя? Вряд ли на этот раз кто-нибудь посмел бы упрекнуть его в замкнутости и необщительности, в конце концов, неприлично заявляться в гости в подобное время. Бильбо потуже затянул пояс халата и пошел прогонять грубияна с порога Бэг-Энда.

— Очень жаль, но мы уже отходим ко сну… — начал Бильбо, распахивая дверь, и тут же умолк, так не закрыв рта, стоило ему увидеть, кто оказался за порогом. Гость был все так же высок и лыс, но Бильбо успел заметить, что голову его украшала парочка новых татуировок. Двалин поприветствовал Бильбо до боли знакомым хмурым взглядом.

— Все так же к вашим услугам, мастер Бэггинз, — хрипло произнес он. — И был бы признателен, если б ты пригласил меня к ужину.

— Ага… Да… Проходи, конечно! — проговорил Бильбо, открывая дверь пошире. Двалин, пригнувшись, прошел внутрь, на ходу расстегивая плащ, который Бильбо принял не глядя, борясь одновременно с тяжелой тканью и дверной ручкой.

— Я бы дверь пока не закрывал, — протянул Двалин. — Он всего лишь расседлывает пони.

— Он? — в замешательстве спросил Бильбо и выглянул за дверь, но в ночной темноте разглядел только зажженные кое-где фонари да рассыпанные по холмам неяркие огоньки горящих в окнах свечей, а потом услышал шаги, какими они бывают только в тяжелых гномьих сапогах, и на пороге появилась еще одна очень и очень знакомая фигура.

— Торин? — от неожиданности голос Бильбо дал петуха. Он не мог поверить своим глазам. Торин выглядел по-прежнему, только борода стала длиннее и ее теперь перехватывала покрытая причудливой резьбой бусина, да появились новые морщинки и в волосах добавилось серебра. И все же это был Торин собственной персоной. И стоял он у Бильбо на пороге.

— К твоим услугам, — с улыбкой поклонился Торин.

— Нет-нет, как же так, чтобы у меня в услужении был король? Это я всегда рад быть тебе полезным, — ответил Бильбо, не отрывая от него глаз, а Торин лишь улыбнулся еще ярче.

— Могу я войти? — вежливо спросил он. — Не хотелось бы думать, что Двалин в твоем доме гость более желанный, чем я.

Из-за спины Бильбо раздался громкий смешок, и он понял, что все это время стоял в проеме почти захлопнутой двери и, высунув голову на улицу, беззастенчиво пялился на Торина. Бильбо поспешно отступил назад и позволил гостю войти.

— Ну разумеется, я рад вам обоим.

— Спасибо, — серьезно ответил Торин, стянул плащ и повесил его на один из вереницы прибитых к стене крючков. Под плащом на нем оказалась простая походная одежда, совсем не похожая на тот роскошный наряд, который Бильбо видел на нем в последнюю их встречу, когда Торин стоял перед троном, смертельно уставший, с окаменевшем от боли лицом. Одежда обоих гномов то тут, то там пестрела пятнами, и Бильбо невольно задумался, сколько же времени они провели в дороге.

— Я… Кхм. Путешествие прошло спокойно? — выпалил Бильбо, вешая плащ Двалина.

— Да, неплохо. В этот раз он заблудился лишь однажды, — мрачно заметил Двалин, пропустив мимо ушей недовольное шипение Торина. — Но уж после этого позволил мне указывать дорогу. — Однако давнишний спор, готовый разгореться с новой силой, был прерван раздавшимся из коридора тихим, сонным голосом:

— Дядя Бильбо? — Фродо потер кулачками заспанные глаза. — Что случилось?

С минуту примолкшие гномы и Фродо внимательно изучали друг друга, а потом Торин очень медленно опустился перед Фродо на одно колено и со всей серьезностью заглянул ему в лицо.

— Как тебя зовут,  _akhûnith_?

— Я не знаю, что это за слово. — Даже стоящий на коленях, Торин возвышался над Фродо так, что мальчику, с подозрением глядящему на него, пришлось задрать голову.

Двалин насмешливо фыркнул и отвернулся, а Торин лишь улыбнулся.

— Я назвал тебя «малышом» на своем языке, но, быть может, я ошибся. Очень мало известно мне о хоббитах, возможно, ты приходишься Бильбо прадедом? Если это так, то я почту за честь встретиться со столь многоуважаемым старцем.

Фродо задумчиво посмотрел на него, прикусив губу, будто решая, не пытается ли незнакомец над ним подшутить.

— Нет, я племянник Бильбо. Я живу с ним, и он обо мне заботится.

— Это хорошо, — значительно ответил Торин. — Бильбо умеет заботиться о тех, кто ему дорог.

Похоже, именно это заявление завоевало сердце мальчика, и он расплылся в дружелюбной улыбке.

— Фродо Бэггинз, к вашим услугам! — тут же вспомнил он о хороших манерах.

— Торин Дубощит, к твоим, — с серьезным видом поклонился в ответ гном.

— Хотите чаю? — вежливо предложил Фродо. — У нас еще остались пироги, а даже если и нет, дядя Бильбо вкусно готовит.

— Да, я это прекрасно помню, — встрял в разговор Двалин. — Что же, мастер Бэггинз, накормите вы нас ужином или так мы и простоим всю ночь в прихожей?

Бильбо тут же сорвался с места, подхватил дорожные сумки, что Двалин свалил посреди коридора, и поспешил переложить их в сторону.

— Конечно-конечно! Проходите, сейчас я соберу на стол, нам с Фродо и самим нравится иногда перекусить перед сном, правда, мальчик мой?

— Да, дядя Бильбо! — обещание еды, казалось, развеяло последние сомнения Фродо.

— Спасибо, — сказал Торин им обоим, а Двалин лишь что-то пробурчал и широкими шагами направился в сторону кухни, и Бильбо не сомневался, что по дороге тот непременно заглянет в кладовую. Мысленно Бильбо уже продумывал, что же подать на ужин — у него было полно сосисок, немного копченой свинины и спелых томатов — это были единственные овощи, которые Двалин признавал съедобными.

* * *

Бильбо никогда бы не подумал, но застольные манеры Двалина со временем стали еще хуже. Он отправлял еду в рот руками, а если и брался за вилку, то орудовал ею как лопатой. И конечно же, Фродо с упоением следил за этим зрелищем, и даже хмурое выражение Двалина не способно было умерить его любопытства.

Торин ужинал, как и подобает королю, однако в его манерах проскальзывала едва заметная спешка едока или очень голодного, или старательно выражающего свое одобрение стряпне хозяина. Бильбо решил, что он прав в обоих случаях, и был рад, что может порадовать своими кулинарными талантами этих двоих гостей, а не толпу назойливых соседей.

Когда же гости с сытыми вздохами отодвинули от себя тарелки и удобно устроились с кружками, в которые Фродо добросовестно подливал чай, Бильбо уже едва мог усидеть на месте от любопытства. Подумать только, что могло привести Торина и Двалина в Шир?

Но, конечно же, Фродо опередил уже готовые сорваться с его языка вопросы.

— Вы — те самые гномьи друзья дяди Бильбо? — потребовал ответа мальчик, разглядывая гостей.

— Да, по крайней мере, мне хотелось бы считать себя его другом, — ответил Торин. Фродо, к общему удивлению, тут же вскарабкался к гному на колени. Мальчик всегда отличался смелостью и непосредственностью, но с незнакомцами предпочитал держаться на расстоянии. Бильбо попытался забрать его, но Торин лишь отмахнулся и усадил маленького хоббита так, чтобы тот мог со всей своей детской серьезностью смотреть ему в лицо.

— И вас взаправду чуть не слопали тролли? — продолжил расспросы Фродо. Торин изо всех сил старался не улыбнуться, а Двалин расхохотался и хлопнул здоровенным кулаком по столу так, что подпрыгнуло столовое серебро.

— Точно! — раскатисто пророкотал он. — А я уж было забыл!

— Да, не самый приятный момент в нашем путешествии, — согласно кивнул Торин, искоса глядя на Бильбо. — Но твой дядя сумел доказать свою сообразительность и спасти всех нас. Неудивительно, что он решил рассказать тебе эту историю.

— Он мне рассказал много разных историй. Он говорил, вы побывали в пещерах гоблинов, летали на орлах и сражались с драконом!

— Да, да и да, — рассмеялся Торин и продолжил тихим голосом, многозначительно глядя на Фродо: — А он рассказывал тебе, что в пути на нас напали пауки? Или как он помог нам выбраться из плена у эльфов?

Фродо закивал так часто, что челка полезла в глаза.

— Да! Так это правда? Дядя бился с пауками и поэтому назвал свой меч Жало?

— Сомневаешься в словах старших, мальчишка? — недовольно пробурчал Двалин, но Торин одним брошенным в его сторону тяжелым взглядом заставил того умолкнуть.

— Все это правда. — Торин перевел на Бильбо полный тепла взгляд. — Наш взломщик — настоящий герой.

— Ну, не такой уж я и герой. — Бильбо слабо улыбнулся в ответ, старательно не замечая разлившуюся по телу щекотную волну. Это все переизбыток чая, уговаривал он себя.

— А теперь ты оспариваешь слова короля, — устало покачал головой Двалин. — Я вижу, это у вас семейное.

— Так вы — король? — Глаза Фродо вмиг стали размером с блюдца.

— Самый настоящий, — твердо ответил за Торина Двалин. — Так что веди себя как следует, малец.

Фродо кивнул, но тут же, позабыв об обещании, заерзал на коленях Торина.

— А это что, меч? — спросил он, указывая пальцем на выглядывающую из-за спины гнома рукоять Оркриста. — У вас тоже есть меч, как у дяди Бильбо?

— Есть, — сказал Торин и, опустив Фродо на пол, потянулся к рукояти. Услышав тихое шипение, с которым клинок вышел из ножен, Бильбо вздрогнул от нахлынувших воспоминаний. На мгновение он прикрыл глаза, и ему почудилось как привычно оттягивает пояс Жало. — Трогать нельзя, только смотреть,  _akhûnith_ , — предупредил Торин, протягивая мальчику Оркрист.

Но слова его были излишни — Фродо без подсказки убрал руки за спину и для надежности крепко сцепил пальцы, а потом наклонился поближе и стал жадно разглядывать клинок. Оркрист был все таким же прекрасным, каким Бильбо его помнил, ни одной отметины, ни одной царапины, и Бильбо нестерпимо захотелось вместе с Фродо просто полюбоваться клинком.

Наконец Фродо оторвался от меча и хмуро посмотрел на Торина:

— Он совсем не похож на меч дяди Бильбо.

— Нет! Хорошо, что тебе достались зоркие, как у дяди, глаза, и ты сумел разглядеть, что клинок короля и близко не похож на тот перочинный ножик! — рассмеялся Двалин.

Дыхание Бильбо перехватило от негодования.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — со вздохом покачал головой Торин и искоса глянул на Двалина. — Похоже, в дороге у него помутился рассудок.

— Да уж, рассудок мой помутился ровно тогда, когда я оставил Эребор с его мягкими кроватями и потащился в Шир, — фыркнул тот.

— А зачем, собственно… — тихо пробормотал Бильбо.

— Меч твоего дяди не похож на мой, — перебил его тихий вопрос Торин, убирая Оркрист в ножны. — Но он сослужил ему добрую службу и не раз спасал всех нас. — Торин снова наклонился к Фродо и заглянул ему в глаза. — Никогда не забывай, что важен не меч, а рука, которая им владеет.

И судя по преисполненному восхищенного обожания лицу мальчика, этот урок он не забудет уже никогда.

* * *

 Меч вернулся на место, перед гостями появились новые напитки и десерт, грязная посуда заполнила раковину — только тогда Бильбо наконец смог устроиться за столом. Он сидел и цедил крохотный бокал красного вина, ведь выпитого за сегодня чая ему хватило бы на месяц вперед, а Двалин, скорее всего, мог прикончить бочонок эля, притащенный из кладовой, самостоятельно.

Пока Бильбо убирал со стола, Фродо снова забрался к Торину на колени и теперь клевал носом, устроившись в надежных объятиях гнома и сжимая в кулачке ворот его рубашки.

Как только мальчик стал поудобнее зарываться лицом в плечо Торина и слюнявить во сне дорогую ткань, Бильбо понял, что пришло время для решительных действий.

— Давай его сюда, пойду уложу его в постель.

Но Торин лишь покачал головой и аккуратно поднял Фродо на руки — тот, не просыпаясь, обвил его шею.

— Просто отведи меня в его комнату, — прошептал Торин.

Что ж, Бильбо не нашел ни одной причины, почему это королям нельзя укладывать маленьких хоббитов в кровать, поэтому провел Торина в комнату, откинул покрывало с постели и помог устроить в ней сопящего Фродо. Торин накрыл мальчика одеялом до самого подбородка, пригладил складки, и взгляд его при этом был до странного мягким.

Бильбо тяжело сглотнул застрявший горле ком: ему не составило особого труда понять, кого Торину напомнил Фродо. Они неслышно вышли из комнаты: Бильбо — бесшумно на своих легких хоббичьих ногах, а Торин — старательно ступая потише в тяжелых сапогах гномьей работы.

Они вернулись на кухню, и Бильбо с удивлением заметил, что Двалин успел ополовинить банку с печеньем и теперь стоял у полки, с хрустом уминая остатки сладостей.

— Я смотрю, ты печенье держишь на прежнем месте, — пробубнил он, посыпая бороду крошками. — Вкусное оно у тебя. Вот, и мальцу оставил.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — заметил Бильбо, оглядывая банку с сиротливо приютившейся на дне парой печенек.

Торин с плохо скрываемым многострадальным стоном опустился на стул.

— Фродо хороший мальчик, вежливый. Любопытный, а это признак живого ума. Как получилось, что он живет с тобой? — Он послал в сторону Бильбо цепкий взгляд. — Сначала я подумал, что он твой сын, но Фродо слишком взрослый. Или ты где-то спрятал его, когда ушел с нами в Эребор?

Вино у Бильбо было что надо, но вдруг закислило на языке, стоило ему вспомнить о случившемся.

— Нет, он не мой сын, но приходится мне кровным родственником. Фродо живет со мной уже год. Его родители погибли около полутора лет назад, несчастный случай. — Бильбо повернулся к Торину и вопросительно приподнял бровь: — Ты ведь помнишь, что хоббиты — прескверные пловцы?

— Да, что-то такое припоминаю, — на короткое мгновение улыбнулся он самым краешком губ.

Бильбо кивнул и отпил еще глоток вина.

— Родители Фродо не были исключением, но обожали кататься на лодке. Что-то произошло на воде, и они оба утонули.

— Тяжелый удар для такого маленького ребенка, — глухо сказал Двалин, заставив Бильбо вздрогнуть от неожиданности, и отхлебнул из кружки.

— Не то слово… — согласно проговорил Бильбо. — Мать Фродо была такой замечательной хоббитянкой, мне ее очень не хватает. Фродо одно время жил с другими родственниками, но… — Губы Бильбо сжались в тонкую ниточку от нахлынувших воспоминаний о том, каким бледным и безразличным ко всему оказался мальчик в их первую встречу — он больше походил на привидение, чем на живого ребенка. Как оказалось, дети Саквиль-Бэггинзов характерами пошли в их дражайшую матушку, и Бильбо решил, что не может ни на день дольше оставлять Фродо в их доме. — Пришлось кое-кого уговорить, даже немного раскошелиться, но в конце концов мне разрешили забрать Фродо к себе.

— Ты хорошо о нем заботишься, — тихо сказал Торин, и в глазах его Бильбо вновь увидел это странное, мягкое тепло, от которого он залился румянцем и поспешил отпить глоток вина.

— Я стараюсь, — согласился он и демонстративно кашлянул — не проделали же эти столь долгий путь, только чтобы поболтать о его осиротевшем племяннике. — А как продвигается восстановление Эребора? И что остальные, как поживает компания?

— Работы идут своим чередом. Дракон залег в сокровищнице, и большая часть города осталась невредимой, лишь кое-что обветшало со временем без заботливых рук, — рассказал Торин. — Что ни день, новые путешественники стекаются к вратам — те, что пришли в давным-давно покинутый дом, и те, кто хочет обрести новое пристанище.

Из угла, где сидел Двалин, раздалось глухое ворчание. Очевидно, ему было что сказать по этому поводу, но делиться своими соображениями он не пожелал, а пробурчал их в кружку, и Торин продолжил:

— Что же до остальных… — Он не спеша набил и раскурил трубку, пока Бильбо, сгорая от нетерпения, ждал рассказа о том, как устроились в Эреборе его друзья. — Все живы-здоровы. Бофур, Бифур и Бомбур, хоть и получили в награду несметные богатства, вернулись к своему ремеслу и радуют детей Эребора и Озерного города игрушками.

Бильбо улыбнулся, вспоминая открытое лицо Бофура. Ему нетрудно было представить, с каким удовольствием тот, должно быть, дарил ребятне вроде Фродо плоды своих трудов. Бильбо на мгновение задумался, а какие игрушки выходили из рук Бифура, но решил на всякий случай не спрашивать.

— Ори решил стать подмастерьем у ученых мужей, — вдруг продолжил разговор Двалин. — Он парень толковый. Дори кудахчет над ним, как наседка. А Нори… — Он кисло скривился. — Нори вечно попадает в передряги, ничему его время не учит, но хоть теперь у него достаточно золота, чтобы выкупать себе свободу.

— К Глоину приехали жена с сыном. Оин живет с ними, — сказал Торин задумчиво. — У них все хорошо, но я теперь редко их вижу.

— А Балин? — спросил Бильбо, немного обеспокоенный тем, что до сих пор о нем ни словом не обмолвились. Балин был уже очень немолод, даже в самом начале их путешествия. — Как он?

— Мой брат вновь занял пост советника короля, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Двалин. — Он сейчас в Эреборе, щебечет над ухом наместника, само собой. Сказал, что не может поехать с нами, кому-то хоть с крупицей мозгов надо было остаться под горой.

— И он прав, — спокойно заметил Торин. — Я доверяю Даину править в мое отсутствие, но никакой правитель не должен оставаться без советника, когда принимает серьезные решения.

Настал подходящий момент для того, чтобы спросить, а зачем, собственно, они пустились в это путешествие. Хотя Бильбо был донельзя рад принять их у себя и пригласить за стол, его не отпускало любопытство, что заставило этих двоих проделать столь долгий путь, и не куда-нибудь, а в Шир! Может, у них дела в Синих горах, но тогда почему Торин не послал кого-нибудь, а поехал сам?

Но прежде чем Бильбо смог наконец задать мучавший его вопрос, рот Двалина распахнулся в непомерном зевке, который при всем желании невозможно было прикрыть его здоровенной ладонью. Опешивший Бильбо глянул на часы — неудивительно, что его гости устали, это после такой-то дороги.

— Ох, что же это я! — встрепенулся он, подскакивая со стула. — Да вы же с ног валитесь от усталости. Идемте, я провожу вас в гостевые спальни…

— Думаю, мы помним, где они, — проговорил Двалин, в очередной раз зевнув. — Ложись, мы сами справимся.

— Ну нет, дай мне хотя бы создать видимость, что я хороший хозяин, — возмущенно запротестовал Бильбо. — Идемте, вот сюда… Отдыхайте, спите, сколько хотите, а как проснетесь, я приготовлю вам завтрак.

— Помнится, в прошлый раз мы вповалку лежали у камина, — пророкотал Двалин, искоса поглядывая на Торина. — Но короли — существа изнеженные, им подавай мягкую постель.

От крепкого подзатыльника по коридору пролетело эхо, и Бильбо поспешил убраться подальше от гневного взгляда Торина, хоть обращен он был и не на него.

— Как путешествие со мной в одной компании привело к столь удручающей непочтительности?

— Когда в дороге справляешь нужду в одних кустах, почтительность как-то сама собой остается на обочине, — небрежно ответил Двалин, и Бильбо залился румянцем. В самом деле, такие прелести путешествия зачастую не упоминали, когда рассказывали о приключениях. В конце концов, всем так или иначе приходилось отвечать на зов природы, и очень быстро Бильбо узнал, что не всегда в дороге можно найти подходящий лесок, чтобы спокойно в нем спрятаться.

— Если бы только это не разбудило мальчика, я бы показал тебе, какое я изнеженное существо, — сурово пригрозил Торин.

Бильбо решил, что самодовольная улыбка, заигравшая на губах Двалина, точно будет отныне преследовать его в кошмарах.

— Горазд же ты обещать, — нараспев протянул Двалин и скрылся за дверью ближайшей спальни. — Посмотрим, какие угрозы ты приготовишь для меня с утра и как воплотишь в жизнь.

Торин буравил взглядом плотно закрытую дверь до тех пор, пока Бильбо, привлекая к себе внимание, не кашлянул у него за спиной.

— А когда-то он был таким верным стражником, — вздохнул Торин, качая головой. Раздражение в голосе его сменилось усталым смирением.

— Зато теперь он, похоже, стал верным другом, — задумчиво заметил Бильбо, и Торин лишь улыбнулся.

— Да, ты прав. Жаль, что придется с утра отрубить ему голову, — согласился он. — Что ж, спокойной ночи, — Торин кивнул Бильбо и прошел в свою комнату, не заметив ошарашенных глаз хоббита. Нет, отрубание голов поутру отобьет охоту завтракать у всего Шира на ближайшие лет десять.

Ну, на неделю уж точно.

Бильбо и самому пора было ложиться, раннее утро и затянувшийся вечер давали о себе знать, наполняя тело усталостью. Но из кабинета к нему взывали пустые страницы, умоляя прийти и уделить им внимание, и Бильбо поддался их зову и с одинокой свечой в руках тихонько прошлепал к столу.

Голос Торина все еще звучал в его голове, когда он выводил на бумаге слова, вместо истории о троллях складывая сказание об Эреборе и о гномьем принце, о его потерянном доме и вынужденном скитаться народе и о его упрямом желании вернуть утраченное. Он писал о силе, и преданности, и о горечи утрат, пока свеча не превратилась в крохотный огарок, а лишенные отдыха глаза не стали болеть — только тогда Бильбо отложил перо и отправился спать.


	2. Chapter 2

Ночь Бильбо прошла беспокойно — сны его были мешаниной обрывков полузабытых воспоминаний, где правдивых, где не очень, и на этот раз вины непоседливого племянника в том, что проснулся он до рассвета, не было. Бильбо попрощался с мыслью хорошенько отдохнуть, встал с постели, когда все вокруг было залито серым утренним светом, и отправился на кухню разводить огонь в очаге. Гости, подумал Бильбо, да и Фродо заодно, захотят поспать подольше после вчерашнего позднего вечера, поэтому поставил на стол доверху наполненную булочками миску и устроил на плите наполненный водой чайник.

Его собственный живот в кои-то веки вел себя тихо, обильные возлияния и полночный ужин притупили чувство голода, поэтому Бильбо ограничился одной булочкой, едва-едва намазанной вареньем, и ушел в свой кабинет. Чернила на исписанных им с такой заботой и прилежанием страницах успели высохнуть, Бильбо открыл чистый лист и взялся за перо.

Рожденные теплом вчерашней встречи слова легко ложились на бумагу. Он писал, отдавая всего себя новым строчкам, не замечая ни тихих голосов, ни запаха свежезаваренного чая, доносящихся из кухни, пока Фродо аккуратно не поставил еще исходящую паром чашку рядом с его локтем.

Бильбо, не поднимая головы от книги, рассеянно поблагодарил мальчика, но вскоре понял, что тот никуда не делся, а так и стоит у стола, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок.

— Я одет! — произнес Фродо, словно приглашая Бильбо полюбоваться на это небывалое зрелище.

— Вижу.

Однако мальчика такой ответ, судя по всему, не устроил, потому что Фродо поспешил разъяснить непутевому дяде:

— Теперь мы можем пойти на рынок. Я одет и жду, когда ты тоже будешь готов.

Готовым к выходу из дома Бильбо назвать было сложно — он сидел, сгорбившись над новой страницей, в домашнем халате и с пером в руке. Ему удалось записать от силы четверть рассказа о том, как в норе появился первый гном — Двалин — и очень не хотелось прерываться сейчас, когда слова, казалось, сами собой сплетались в повествование.

— Давай сходим за покупками чуть позже, Фродо? — с надеждой в голосе предложил Бильбо. — Я очень хочу закончить эту главу сегодня.

— Но дядя Бильбо, мы же всегда ходим на рынок в среду, — тихонько проговорил Фродо.

Сердце Бильбо болезненно сжалось в груди. У них с Фродо и в самом деле появилась привычка ходить на рынок посреди недели. В среду Панси Брейсгирдл пекла кунжутные пироги, и им всегда удавалось отхватить себе парочку ломтиков, чтобы потом съесть их, прогуливаясь между торговых рядов и рассматривая диковинные товары.

К тому же у них дома гости, а гномы, когда проголодаются, в вопросах поглощения еды заткнут за пояс любого хоббита. Да, подумал Бильбо, тоскливо глядя на недописанную страницу, им определенно придется отправиться на рынок. Однако от невеселых размышлений его отвлек раздавшийся из коридора гулкий голос.

— Мы с Двалином можем сходить с ним, — сказал Торин, заходя в кабинет. И вновь что-то екнуло в сердце Бильбо, но уже совершенно по иной причине. Торин был одет в простую синюю рубашку с искусно расшитыми рукавами и туго зашнурованным воротом. Он подпоясался ремнем с простой пряжкой, совсем не похожей на те причудливые произведения гномьего искусства, что Бильбо видел на нем раньше. Но самое примечательное — на нем не было доспехов; Бильбо не помнил, случалось ли подобное даже в отвоеванном Эреборе.

Торин был невероятно хорош собой, и Бильбо не сразу уловил смысл сказанного.

— Вы… Вы с Двалином?! Ох, батюшки, нет… Я не позволю тебе… — Бильбо принялся заикаться от одной мысли о том, как это его гости отправятся за покупками.

Во взгляде, которым Торин одарил его, читалась знакомая смесь усталого недовольства и уязвленной гордости, будто гнома коробило от одного намека на то, что Бильбо может ему что-то там позволить или запретить.

— Мы с Двалином прожили среди людей много лет, и да, иногда нам случалось покупать себе еду, — заметил он сухо. — Уверен, мы не заблудимся на вашем крохотном рынке.

— Да, но… — попытался убедить его Бильбо, но личико Фродо уже светилось от радости. Должно быть, мальчик представлял, как гордо будет вышагивать между торговых рядов и хвастаться всему Хоббитону своими новыми друзьями. — Вы же мои гости…

— Я гость здесь не больше, чем ты был им в Эреборе, — ответил Торин, и от тепла в его голосе по спине Бильбо прокатилась волна дрожи.

— Что ж… — Он снова с тоской оглянулся на раскрытую книгу. — Пожалуй, не помешает прикупить кое-что к ужину.

— Я за курткой! — Под их удивленными взглядами Фродо довольно хлопнул в ладоши и выбежал из комнаты, едва не врезавшись на бегу в Двалина.

— Куда это он полетел, новые шишки набивать? — пробурчал Двалин, и Бильбо заметил, что он-то с доспехами не расстался.

— Мы идем с ним на рынок, — ответил Торин тоном, полным беспечности и наигранного нетерпения, и с такой силой хлопнул Двалина по плечу, что тому невольно пришлось сделать шаг вперед, чтобы сохранить равновесие. — Составь нам список покупок, и мы справимся, — повернулся он к Бильбо, намеренно не замечая мрачного неудовольствия друга.

Бильбо выудил клочок бумаги и принялся записывать продукты, которые стоило бы прикупить к ужину, но в самом начале списка нацарапал напоминание о кунжутных пирожках для Фродо. Он искоса глянул на гномов — Торин выжидающе смотрел на него, а Двалин… Двалин буравил его своим обычным хмурым взглядом.

— Может, мне все-таки пойти с вами… — протянул Бильбо, прикусив губу.

— Бильбо, — прервал его метания Торин, вложив в одно слово все свое нетерпение и недовольство. Бильбо, принимая поражение, поднял руки и протянул ему наспех составленный список.

— Ну ладно-ладно! Только вот можно ты никому не будешь говорить, что ты король?

— С каких это пор мой король должен стыдиться своего происхождения? — прорычал Двалин.

— Я просто не хочу неприятностей и непонимания! У хоббитов в Шире все по-простому, мы не привыкли, чтобы к нам на рынок захаживали короли и бывалые воины.

Двалин принялся медленно багроветь от гнева, но Торин лишь нетерпеливо от него отмахнулся.

— Оставь. Мы здесь, чтобы повидаться с Бильбо, а не устанавливать свои порядки и досаждать его соседям. Мы просто Торин и Двалин, гости Бэг-Энда, пришли на рынок за парой мелочей, — кивнул он, и Бильбо оставалось только покориться судьбе, таким царственным получился этот кивок. Да уж, попроси Торина не называться королем. Может, ему заодно предложить Двалину перестать дышать или поцеловаться с эльфом?

Но раздавшийся из коридора топот босых пяток Фродо не дал Бильбо окончательно передумать.

— Мы скоро вернемся, — ласково улыбнулся Торин мальчику, осторожно направляя его за плечо к двери.

Ох, если б только на душе у Бильбо не скреблись кошки…

Бильбо снова уселся за стол и тут же погрузился в работу над книгой. Он, тихонько хихикая, только-только подошел к рассказу о том, как гномы стали перебрасываться посудой, как в дверь постучали. Солнце было уже высоко в небе, Бильбо не заметил пролетевшего времени. Он легко спрыгнул на пол и поспешил открыть дверь, чувствуя, что к нему возвращаются тревоги и сомнения.

На пороге его ждали гномы, нагруженные всяческими пакетами и свертками так, что даже Двалин нетвердо стоял на ногах под их весом. А может, все дело было в маленьком хоббитенке, от которого Бильбо не мог отвести удивленных глаз, потому что тот как ни в чем не бывало сидел на широком плече Двалина, одной липкой рукой обхватив лысую голову, а другой сжимая такой здоровенный кусок кунжутного пирога, что им запросто можно было накормить троих ребят.

— Что… Что вы натворили? — простонал Бильбо, быстро отступив в сторону, чтобы Двалин смог, пригнувшись, зайти в нору и втащить внутрь свою ношу.

— Странный у вас рынок, — спокойно ответил Торин, перешагивая порог вслед за Двалином. — Поначалу мне даже показалось, что сегодня он закрыт. Ни один лавочник не мог нам ничего продать. Но Двалин перекинулся с торговцами парой слов, и вдруг оказалось, что товаров у каждого с избытком. Все рады были нам угодить и не желали брать денег. Похоже, Гэндальф был прав, хоббиты необычайно дружелюбные создания.

Бильбо стоял как громом пораженный и наблюдал, как гости деловито перетаскивали покупки в кладовую.

— Ну все, меня точно выгонят из Шира, — пробормотал он, мысленно уже собирая им с Фродо рюкзаки со всем необходимым, на случай если придется посреди ночи спасаться бегством.

— Разумеется, я им все равно заплатил, — продолжил Торин. — Не хочу, чтобы думали, будто мы пользуемся их щедростью.

— Мастер Двалин был такой громкий! — весело заявил Фродо со своего насеста, уминая пирог за обе щеки.

— Самую малость, — ворчливо согласился Двалин и сделал вид, что не заметил, как Бильбо протянул мальчику руки, чтобы ссадить его с гномьего плеча.

— Да, самую малость… — хмуро глянул в сторону друга Торин. — И обещал, что впредь будет вести себя тише.

— Дядя Бильбо, — со всей возможной серьезностью спросил Фродо, — а что такое «толстозадый скупердяй»?

Если раньше у Бильбо еще оставались надежды, что его не выставят из Шира, то теперь они окончательно улетучились. В ужасе он перевел взгляд на Торина, не сразу заметив маленький сверток, который тот ему всучил.

— Кхм, а еще он пообещал, что будет следить за своим языком, — пряча улыбку за приступом кашля, сказал Торин.

— Чистая правда, — немногословно подтвердил Двалин и утопал в кладовую, так и не ссадив с плеча заливисто смеющегося и прилипшего к нему, словно пиявка, Фродо. Бильбо ничего не оставалось, как стоять в коридоре, мять в ладонях сверток и смотреть, как Король-под-Горой перекладывает в хлебницу свежую выпечку.

— Не хочешь посмотреть, что там? — вежливо спросил Торин, и Бильбо наконец обратил внимание на обернутый коричневой бумагой сверток. Узелок легко подался, и глазам Бильбо предстал щедрый кусок кунжутного пирога, нарезанный на аккуратные ломтики.

— Его попросила передать одна юная особа, — заметил Торин старательно безразличным тоном и сложил парочку призовых томатов с фермы Маггота в миску к овощами, выращенным самим Бильбо.

— Ах да… — кивнул Бильбо. — Удивительно, что она вообще нашла для вас кусочек, ее пирог пользуется бешеным спросом. Мы с Фродо специально приходим пораньше, чтобы успеть купить хоть ломтик.

— Мне показалось, она завернула его специально для тебя, — продолжил Торин тем же небрежным тоном, разглядывая покупки с не меньшим вниманием, чем смотрел бы на врагов на поле боя.

Бильбо закашлялся, неловко заворачивая пирог обратно.

— Может, ты и прав. Только вот, боюсь, зря она все это затеяла.

— Неужели? — словно мимоходом поинтересовался Торин, однако его острый, как клинок, взгляд впился в Бильбо, не желая упустить ни малейшей детали.

— Да. Юные ширские девушки меня не интересуют, — самым уголком губ улыбнулся Бильбо, — какой бы прекрасной ни была их выпечка.

Торин лишь тихо хмыкнул, скорее из сочувствия, нежели соглашаясь с ним.

— Гулять по рынку с Фродо было одно удовольствие. Он хороший мальчик.

— Это точно, — лицо Бильбо осветилось широкой любящей улыбкой, однако она тут же померкла, стоило ему повернуться и увидеть, как неподвижно замер Торин, тяжело опершись о шкаф.

— Он напоминает мне Фили и Кили, — тихо проговорил Торин полным горечи голосом, но Бильбо знал это и так. Он, не задумываясь, подошел ближе и коснулся рукой груди гнома.

— Я тоже очень часто думаю о них, — мягко сказал Бильбо. Об их озорных улыбках, о неукротимости в битве, о том, как рьяно защищали они свою семью и друзей. Тот день, когда их задорный смех умолк навсегда, Бильбо старался не вспоминать.

— Каждый день… — признался Торин, кладя свою большую ладонь поверх руки Бильбо. Бильбо не знал, сколько времени они простояли вот так, в разделенной на двоих тихой скорби глядя друг другу в глаза. Торин словно искал что-то в его взгляде, но что именно, Бильбо не мог понять, а его ладони, прижатой к сердцу гнома, было тепло и уютно.

А потом тяжелую тишину разбил заливистый смех и топот маленьких детских ножек — в кухню влетел Фродо, взъерошенный и с усыпанной крошками рубашкой.

— Ты видел? — затараторил мальчик. — Госпожа Панси передала нам пирог специально для тебя! Она никогда-никогда так не делает, но Торин сказал ей, что…

— Неужели мне придется раскладывать продукты в одиночку? — громко спросил Торин, отпуская ладонь Бильбо. — А мне-то казалось, дядя научил тебя, что нужно помогать старшим.

— Я помогу, — с готовностью закивал Фродо. — Я хороший помогальщик.

— Помощник, — мягко исправил Торин, а потом повалился на скамью с деланно усталым вздохом. — Как мне повезло, что ты пришел, я так вымотался... 

— Вам плохо? — широко распахнув взволнованные глаза, Фродо подошел ближе. — Вы несли слишком тяжелые свертки? Дядя Бильбо как-то раз тоже так заболел, ему пришлось три дня никуда не ходить, и не наступать на ногу, и…

Кухню заполнил дикий визг — Торин подхватил Фродо на руки и принялся щекотать мальчика, пока тот не зашелся в безудержном смехе.

Бильбо наблюдал за ними, тихо улыбаясь, и, если в этой улыбке нет-нет да и проскальзывала грусть, никто ничего не спрашивал. Потом Торин отпустил Фродо на пол, и они торжественно стали разворачивать сверток за свертком, а Бильбо вновь подумал о двоих озорных гномьих ребятах, о том, как им, должно быть, весело было играть со своим обожаемым дядей.

— Не сюда, — проворчал Торин, не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда повернулись мысли Бильбо. — Твой дядя не терпит беспорядка в кладовой. Давай и мы убедимся, чтобы все лежало на своем месте.

— Хорошо, — согласился Фродо и с серьезной мордашкой передвинул пакет с печеньем на нужную полку. — Дядя кладет печенье в банку на столе.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если мы спрячем их тут, — прошептал Торин мальчику на ухо и — да быть такого не может! — хитро подмигнул Бильбо. — Иначе Двалин съест их еще до ужина.

Фродо захихикал и послушно задвинул пакет с печеньем за большую миску с яблоками.

Бильбо вздохнул, грусть понемногу отступала — быть может, не только Фродо напоминал ему порой Кили и Фили.

* * *

 

После похода на рынок восхищение Фродо Двалином только усилилось, что же творилось в голове у гнома, Бильбо точно не знал, но, похоже, тот, не раздумывая, назначил себя кем-то вроде стража для мальчика и теперь, словно огромная серая тень, всюду сопровождал беспечно скачущего Фродо.

Когда же Фродо, преисполненный горделивой радости, представил Двалина друзьям, Сэмвайз лишь скромно улыбнулся и настороженно посмотрел на гнома огромными карими глазищами, в то время как негодник Мериадок окинул Двалина с ног до головы придирчивым взглядом и заявил:

— Я тебя уделаю!

И в доказательство своих слов тут же саданул его под коленку.

Двалин повалился на землю, картинно корчась от боли, а когда взволнованный Мерри, рассыпаясь в извинениях, наклонился над ним, схватил проказника и принялся щекотать до тех пор, пока его смех и визги не разнеслись по всему Ширу.

С того утра маленькие хоббитята ходили за Двалином по пятам, словно цыплята за наседкой, а когда однажды какой-то мальчишка не ответил на дружелюбное приветствие Фродо, Бильбо услышал, как гном многозначительно прорычал:

— Тебе пожелали доброго вечера!

Стоит ли говорить, что с тех пор и без того обходительные по природе жители Хоббитона вдруг стали образцами вежливости и благовоспитанности. Бильбо смолчал тогда и решил не вмешиваться, ведь, в конце-то концов, уроки хороших манер еще никому не повредили.

А сейчас ребятня собралась на вершине холма и весело играла с Двалином. Ну, если их возню можно было назвать игрой — Двалин держал в каждой руке по хоббитенку, а третий вцепился ему в плечи и карабкался по спине, словно гном был каким-то особенно волосатым деревом. Двалин стоически переносил забавы мальчишек, но Бильбо понемногу начинал волноваться.

— Зря он им такое позволяет, — обеспокоенно сказал он Торину. — Мальчиков потом будет не унять.

— Запрети детям к нему приставать, и Двалин начнет жаловаться еще громче, — покачал головой Торин. — Он точно так же вел себя с моими племянниками.

Гости ничего не рассказали Бильбо о своих дальнейших планах, и отчего-то он сам не спешил с расспросами. В его размеренной жизни вновь появились гномы, и спрашивать, когда они собираются продолжить путь, было для Бильбо все равно что спроваживать их восвояси. Бильбо решил, что лучше принять их как данность и просто продолжить заниматься своими привычными делами, будто за ним вовсе не ходит тенью гномий король.

Торин расположился на любимой скамейке Бильбо с трубкой в руке и стал наблюдать за тем, как тот пропалывал огород. Бильбо утер пот со лба выуженным из кармана платком — вечер выдался жарким. Торин в это время не сводил с него странного, какого-то напряженного взгляда, иногда оглядываясь на веселящихся вовсю детей.

Бильбо было непривычно видеть Торина таким… расслабленным. Спокойно сидящего и покуривающего трубку, не разодетого в королевские одежды, его можно было принять за обычного хоббита, только чуть более широкого в плечах и высокого. Бильбо представил себе Торина без бороды, зато с покрытыми шерсткой ногами, и невольно улыбнулся. Нет уж, с хоббитом его спутать было сложно.

Бильбо и рад был бы продолжить наслаждаться погожим солнечным вечером, но сорняки сами себя выпалывать не собирались, поэтому ему пришлось вернуться к огородничеству. Прошло несколько минут, и где-то на грядке со сладким горошком от пристального взгляда Торина Бильбо стало не по себе.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы мне и помочь, — предложил он.

Торин так и замер, не донеся трубки до рта, будто Бильбо вдруг обратился к нему на совершенно незнакомом языке. У гнома на лице редко появлялось столь смущенное выражение, и Бильбо оно отчего-то показалось очень милым.

— Я не знаю, с чего начать, — признался Торин.

— Да ладно тебе, — поддразнил его Бильбо. — Ты сражался с драконом, а тут боишься каких-то сорняков?

Это и решило вопрос. Нахмурившись похлеще грозовой тучи, Торин выбил трубку о подошву сапога, положил ее на скамейку и медленно, будто на собственную казнь, двинулся к Бильбо. Широким жестом тот указал ему на место рядом с собой, Торин опустился на колени и сурово оглядел растения.

— И что мы будем делать?

— Пропалывать огород, — объяснил Бильбо. — Хорошо расслабляет, между прочим.

— Пропалывать… — повторил Торин, словно пробуя новое заковыристое ругательство. Бильбо даже показалось, что тот слово «эльф» произносил порой с большей симпатией.

— Да, пропалывать. Надо избавиться от всех сорняков, которые угрожают моим овощам. Вот, видишь? — Бильбо выдернул из земли стебелек чертополоха.

— Я только и вижу, что целую грядку какой-то зелени.

— Ну, тогда выдергивай всю зелень, что не похожа на кустики томатов.

Торин медленно принялся за дело, осторожничая над каждым ростком, дожидаясь утвердительного кивка от Бильбо, прежде чем тянуть его из земли. Но со временем в его движениях появилось больше уверенности, и на грядке не осталось ни одной ненужной травинки. Руки и рукава его рубашки перепачкались в земле, но Торин этого не заметил, избавляя огород Бильбо от сорняков с тем же рвением, с которым истреблял бы орков.

— Ты говорил, это твои призовые томаты? — спросил он, утирая рукавом льющийся со лба пот.

— О да, — гордо ответил Бильбо. — Вот уже десять лет подряд. Ну, за исключением того года, что я провел, путешествуя с вашей честной компанией.

— У тебя хороший сад.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, но я приму слова за комплимент и порадуюсь тому, что ты хотел сделать мне приятное. Да, эти томаты — моя гордость. Но видел бы ты мою капусту! Морковка тоже уродилась в этом году, а вот клубнику погубили ранние заморозки. У меня еще растет мой собственный табак, но поверь, курю я его из чистого упрямства, он ни в какое сравнение не идет со «Старым Тоби». Тебе, должно быть, до смерти скучно… — смущенно улыбнулся Бильбо.

Торин выдернул еще один росток чертополоха, морщась от впившихся в пальцы шипов, и отбросил его в корзину.

— Ничто, чем ты интересуешься, не кажется мне скучным, — слабо улыбнулся он в ответ.

Наступила неловкая тишина. Бильбо почувствовал, что ему нужно что-то сказать, но прежде, чем он успел понять, что же произошло, и придумать достойный ответ, спокойствие теплого вечера вдребезги разлетелось от знакомого до боли визгливого окрика:

— Бильбо Бэггинз!

Бильбо вздрогнул и в который раз пожалел, что упустил шанс надеть кольцо и стать невидимым — Лобелия стремительной походкой уже поднималась по тропинке к саду. Одета она была так, будто собиралась на праздник, а не решила просто проведать родственников. В руках у нее был зонтик — по мнению Бильбо, совершенно бесполезная вещица, потому что кому-кому, а Лобелии, с ее вечно кислой физиономией, пошло бы на пользу хоть изредка бывать на солнышке. Зонт она держала, словно меч, и Бильбо не сомневался — будь ее воля, она с удовольствием вонзила бы его в сердце дражайшего родственника.

— Доброе утро, кузен, — любезно поздоровалась Лобелия, постукивая кончиком зонта по камням тропинки. Как такая миловидная хоббитянка временами могла быть сущей ведьмой, у Бильбо в голове не укладывалось.

— Доброе утро, Лобелия, — осторожно проговорил Бильбо. — Чем могу помочь?

— Я пришла повидаться с Фродо, — ответила она голосом, сочащимся наигранным дружелюбием и заботой. — Хороша была бы из меня тетушка, если бы я не интересовалась, как поживает мой племянник, ведь он живет тут один-одинешенек. Где этот маленький негодник? — Она огляделась по сторонам, словно ожидая, что мальчик вот-вот выползет из-под кустов. — Опять убежал играть в грязи с фермерскими детьми?

— Я бы не назвал Фродо негодником, — холодно заметил Торин. — В моем присутствии он показал себя очень вежливым, благовоспитанным ребенком.

Лобелия бросила в сторону Торина орлиный взгляд, будто только что его заметила, хотя слухи о гноме наверняка уже успели до нее долететь. Скорее всего, они-то и вдохновили ее на сегодняшний визит.

— В вашем присутствии, ну разумеется, — фыркнула она, разглядывая его грязную, потемневшую от пота рубашку. — Бильбо, я тебе поражаюсь. Живешь в одиночку в Бэг-Энде, привечаешь бездомных попрошаек, и это после той ужасной истории с приключением! — Последнее слово Лобелия выплюнула так, словно оно нанесло ей какое-то личное оскорбление. — Неудивительно, что от твоего доброго имени остались одни лоскутки. Попомни мои слова, я еще подниму вопрос о Фродо на следующей встрече с родичами. Да ты совсем забыл о приличиях, воспитывая его в таких условиях!

За их спинами раздался детский возглас.

Фродо, покраснев от готовых пролиться в следующее мгновение слез, что есть сил сжимал кулачки, а позади него, прячась за широкой спиной Двалина, стояли Сэмвайз и Мерри.

— Я не хочу уходить от дяди Бильбо!

— Фродо Бэггинз, не забывай, с кем разговариваешь…

— Фродо, — перебил ее Двалин. — Почему бы вам с ребятами не устроить набег на дядину кухню и не поискать себе что-нибудь перекусить, а? Беги, малыш.

Фродо с опаской оглянулся на него, но сделал, что было сказано, и увел за собой Сэма и Мерри. Стоило зеленой двери захлопнуться, как Двалин развернулся к Лобелии, возвышаясь над ней своей внушительной фигурой.

— Да ты… Ты… — заикаясь от негодования, проговорила она.

— Извинись перед моим королем, — коротко бросил ей Двалин.

— Двалин, — резко одернул его Торин, но закончить ему не дали заполошные крики Лобелии.

— Я не опущусь до извинений перед ворами и бродягами! Знаю я вас, гномов, и не собираюсь…

— Не для того я прошел с ним сквозь огонь и смерть, не для того сражался плечом к плечу и бился с драконом, не для того притащился в этот городишко, чтобы его оскорбляли такие, как ты, — пророкотал Двалин, и впервые в жизни Лобелия отступила. — А теперь извинись перед моим королем!

— Простите великодушно, — пробормотала она, делая шаг назад, даже не заметив, как выпал из рук ее зонтик. — Это досадное недоразумение.

Двалин медленно кивнул, и к великому облегчению Бильбо, кровожадной ярости в его взгляде поубавилось. Хотя, честно признаться, если бы не дети, он был бы не против, прояви Двалин инициативу и закопай Лобелию где-то в саду.

— И держись подальше от Фродо, — ледяным тоном добавил Двалин. — Он хороший мальчик, не воображала и не хлюпик. А будет и впредь поменьше общаться с такими, как ты, никогда ими не станет.

Лобелия, словно дикая кошка, захлебнулась раздраженным шипением, подхватила подол юбок и, позабыв зонтик в траве, поспешила убраться из сада.

Бильбо с таким удовольствием следил за ее бегством, что не сразу заметил, как Двалин, склонив голову, церемонно опустился перед ним на колени.

— Прости мне слова, сказанные твоей родственнице, — глухо проговорил Двалин, — но я не мог допустить подобного неуважения к моему королю.

Бильбо рассмеялся и хлопнул его по широкому плечу.

— Дружище, да я счастлив, что мне довелось это увидеть! Поверь, половина Шира задохнется от зависти, потому что они пропустили такое представление!

— Да уж, представление… — протянул Торин, и Двалин в одно мгновение словно врос в землю, не смея оторвать глаз от дорожки. — Тебе в голову не приходило, что я вообще-то способен самостоятельно защитить свою честь?

— От этой грымзы? — фыркнул Двалин. — Отстаивай свою честь в схватках с достойными противниками. Она — трата твоего времени.

— Да, моего бесценного, занятого огородничеством времени, — сухо заметил Торин. — Спасибо, но спасать меня от сорняков ты почему-то не бросился.

Но тут со стороны тропинки раздался новый окрик. Они повернулись и увидели, как к саду, отдуваясь, спешил Хэмфаст Гэмджи, раскрасневшийся и обеспокоенный.

— Мастер Бильбо! — задыхаясь, позвал он и, взбежав на холм, упер руки в колени и постарался перевести дыхание.

— Тише, тише, Хэмфаст… — Бильбо подошел к нему и осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. Хэмфаст на мгновение устало оперся на Бильбо, а потом выпрямился и принялся утирать пот со лба вытащенным из кармана платком.

— Уф, немножечко опоздал… — прокашлял Хэмфаст. — Видел, как она повернула к вам, хотел предупредить, — расстроенно покачал он головой и убрал платок обратно в карман бриджей, где тот повис, словно длинный красный хвост. — Ох уж эта дамочка, как она ведет себя с вами и Фродо, вы ведь ее семья! Нет, нехорошо так, никаких приличий!

— Ну, меня самого добропорядочным хоббитом не назовешь, — заметил Бильбо, криво улыбнувшись.

— Все сплетни и враки! — решительно заявил Хэмфаст. — Завистливые пересуды! Стоит молодому хоббиту пойти повидать мир, сделать что-то стоящее, как его тут же забывают и при встрече не здороваются! Да только что-то я не заметил, чтобы хоть кто-то отказывался от вашего золота. Нет, это все зависть надменных задавак!— Хэмфаст участливо заглянул Бильбо в глаза и сжал его ладонь. — Вы приютили Фродо, потому что любите и заботитесь о нем. Есть хоббиты, которые знают и видят, какой вы на самом деле, мастер Бильбо, не сомневайтесь.

— Спасибо, Хэмфаст, — благодарно ответил Бильбо и вдруг вспомнил, что в саду они вообще-то не одни. Он оглянулся на своих друзей, но Торин и Двалин следили за ним с совершенно непроницаемыми лицами, будто и вправду, как гласили легенды, были вытесаны из камня. — Хэмфаст… Это, хм… Это Двалин и Торин, мои гости, — тихо и неуверенно представил их Бильбо, не понимая внезапной холодной отстраненности своих друзей.

— Двалин? — оживился Хэмфаст. — Вы тот самый гном, о котором не умолкает Сэм? — Садовник расплылся в широкой улыбке, поспешил к Двалину и схватил его за руку. — Приятно познакомиться! С вами обоими! Не сомневаюсь, и мастер Бильбо, и мой мальчик, другом кого попало не назовут!

— Э… Кхм… — Двалин растерянно смотрел на то, с каким воодушевлением Хэмфаст трясет его ладонь в дружеском рукопожатии. — Так вы — отец малыша Сэмвайза…

— Да-да! Он наш младшенький. Мы с женой не ожидали еще детей, но мальчик получился — одно загляденье! Весь полдник трещал про вас, точно сорока.

— Двалин хорошо ладит с детьми, — заметил Бильбо, и гном залился жарким румянцем так, что покраснела даже его лысая макушка. — И даже успел сказать пару ласковых Лобелии.

— В самом деле? — воскликнул Хэмфаст. — Сам-то я не одобряю грубость, но если уж кто и заслуживает хорошей трепки, так это она. Ну что ж! — Он с чувством хлопнул себя по колену. — Думаю, в таком случае я ваш должник! Приходите завтра на ужин. Я бы позвал вас сегодня, но пусть уж жена все распланирует, а то мне некуда будет деться от ее упреков — как же, привел гостей без предупреждения!

Лицо у Двалина сделалось такое, будто он с удовольствием еще раз отужинал бы в Ривенделе. Он уже готов был что-то возразить, вежливо, но все равно так, что в конце беседы бедняга Хэмфаста валялся бы в глубоком обмороке, как в разговор стремительно вмешался Торин.

— Он будет счастлив прийти на ужин. Уверен, ничего лучше, чтобы угодить Двалину, и не придумаешь. Быть может, вам стоит взять с собой Фродо? Не хочу навязывать его компанию, но мальчик будет очень рад пойти к другу.

— Да-да, конечно же, — от души рассмеялся Хэмфаст. — Ему так нравится стряпня моей дорогой женушки. Да и что такое еще один едок в доме? Не беда, можем довести счет и до десяти ртов за столом!

Румянец на лице Двалина выцвел в какую-то зеленоватую бледность. Он с ужасом и немым укором смотрел, как Торин неумолимо кивает головой и пожимает Хэмфасту руку.

— Тогда жду их обоих завтра вечером.

— Премного благодарны, — мягко ответил Торин, послав в сторону Двалина победоносный взгляд.

— Вы с мастером Бильбо тоже будете желанными гостями, — продолжил Хэмфаст, — не подумайте только, что мы про вас забыли…

— Увы, у нас с Бильбо есть свои неотложные дела, — серьезно ответил Торин. — Но спасибо за приглашение.

К вящему удивлению Бильбо, на щеках Хэмфаста появился едва заметный румянец. Что ж, похоже, никто не мог остаться равнодушным под внимательным взглядом гномьего короля.

— Ну… Мне пора. Отправьте Сэмвайза домой к ужину, будьте добры?

— Не сомневаюсь, он ни за что не захочет его пропустить, — рассмеялся Бильбо, и Хэмфаст, на прощание помахав рукой, пошел вниз по тропинке, не преминув по дороге пнуть зонтик Лобелии.

В тишине они смотрели, как удаляется Хэмфаст пока тот, насвистывая какой-то веселый мотивчик, не пропал за поворотом. С каждым мгновением лицо Двалина становилось все угрюмее, в глазах загорелось яростное пламя, но оглядываться на Торина тот пока не спешил.

— Я этого не забуду, — сквозь зубы процедил он, и Бильбо невольно порадовался, что они стоят далеко от грядок с томатами — от его тона бедные растения завяли бы на корню.

— Потом поблагодаришь, — прохладно ответил Торин. — Сходи проверь, как там дети, они слишком долго одни на кухне.

Рыкнув что-то неразборчивое, Двалин протопал к дому, и с размаху захлопнутая за его спиной дверь задрожала на петлях. Бильбо с тревогой проводил его взглядом, ожидая в следующее мгновение услышать недовольные детские крики, но, похоже, на ребятню его дурной нрав не распространялся.

— Даже не знаю, как это назвать, невероятно хитроумной местью или ужасающей жестокостью… — задумчиво протянул Бильбо.

— Ну все не так жестоко, как обезглавливание, — небрежно заметил Торин, и заливистый смех Бильбо разнесся по холму.


End file.
